Yes I Will
by finchelforever274
Summary: One-shot. Finn has a question that he wants to ask Rachel. Pure fluff. Please don't read if want to be surprised in regards to "Yes/No".


Yes I Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did then Finn and Rachel would have never broken up in season 2 and Fuinn would have never existed. I also do not own "Yes I Will". It is owned by the Backstreet Boys (don't make fun of me).**

**AU: Have any of you read what going Finn is going to do to Rachel this Tuesday? I won't spoil it for any of you, but it's super super super big! Also my story is going to be a depiction of that, so don't read it if you want to be surprised **

**This is just a short one shot after reading about this super gigantic step in Rachel and Finn's relationship. Enjoy! **

_I open my eyes I see your face  
>I cannot hide I can't erase<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>You complete me girl, that's why<br>Something about you makes me feel  
>Baby my heart wants to reveal<br>I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
>So these three words I wanna hear from you<em>

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
>Yes I will, so these three words I promise to<br>Yes I will, give you everything you need  
>And someday start a family with you<br>Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
>Yes I will, baby I promise to<br>Yes I will, give you everything you need  
>And someday start a family with you<em>

_Oh yes I will_

_This is no ordinary love  
>And I can never have enough<br>Of all the things you've given to me  
>My heart , my soul , my everything<br>Every night I thank you lord(I thank you lord)  
>For giving me the strenght to love her more<br>And more each day I promise her  
>As long as I hear those three words <em>

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
>Yes I will, so these three words I promise to<br>Yes I will, give you everything you need  
>And someday start a family with you<br>Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
>Yes I will, baby I promise to<br>Yes I will, give you everything you need  
>And someday start a family with you <em>

_I stand beside you, in everything you do  
>Wherever you go, whatever you do<br>Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
>As God as my witness<br>I will carry this through  
>Till death do us part, I promise to you <em>

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
>Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to<br>Yes I will, give you everything you need  
>And start a family with you, baby<br>Yes I will  
>Yes I will<br>Yes I will, I promise you  
>Everything's gonna be all right<br>It's gonna be all right  
>I will <em>

**R**achel Berry made her way down the hall to the auditorium. Her boyfriend, Finn Hudson had been acting weird ever since he told his mom about his ambition to join the Army. Finn's father had been in the Army, but had died in combat; maybe this was why he was acting so weird.

When she walked into the auditorium, the stage was surrounded by candles, a trail of rose petals filled the floor and the scent of cinnamon drifted through the air.

"What's going on, Finn?" she asked.

"Rach, there's something I really want to ask you. I told Mom about me wanting to join the Army."

"How'd she take it?"

"Well, there's something that she told me that even I wasn't prepared for. When my mom had me, my dad wasn't around. In fact, my dad got my dad pregnant and then left her. When she told me this, I nearly lost it. That is when I knew."

"Knew what?" Rachel asked.

"That I never ever want to leave you—ever. If you and I happen to start a family, I want to make sure that we're married. I want to know that I'm never going to lose you, Rach. I love you. You are the most amazing person that I have ever known or met. You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky as to fall in love with you?"

Just then, Finn gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box. Tears began to stream down his face. He began to speak again.

"Rachel, there's just something about you that is perfect. I love everything about you. You're my everything. I want to be there when you land your first Broadway role, when you win your first Tony, when you're giving birth to our baby. I want to be there for everything, so Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Tears began to stream down Rachel's face and made her mascara run.

"Oh, Finn, I definitely wasn't expecting this, but yes, yes I will be honored to marry you!" and he placed the ring on Rachel's finger and the two spent the rest of their night celebrating the next step of their relationship.

**AU: So there you have it. It was just a little something to tie us over until the most amazing episode airs. I hope that I haven't spoiled all of our fun. Please, reviews are love.**


End file.
